Love Hidden Behind Lust
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: Michaela Ropal, Spanish princess, is part of the NJBC. She is Serena's best friend and Blair's frienemy. How will she change everything? Read to find out. Couples- Chair, Dair, Rily


**Gossip Girl**

**Teaser**

_I don't own Gossip Girl or its characters! The only character I own is Michaela._

Name: Michaela Ropal

Nicknames: Mic, Kaela

Age: 15

Gender: Female

School/Grade: Constance Billard/Sophmore

New Money/Old Money/Fake Money/No Money: Old Money

Personality: Michaela is your typical Upper East Sider. She has money and uses it constantly especially when she is depressed and needs to go on a shopping spree. Unlike some of the other girls in her class, Mic remains close personal friends with older students. Described as spoiled, cheerful, giving, and carefree.

Appearance (may be a picture): .

Long, straight blonde hair with dazzling baby blue eyes. She has a slight tan from her summers in the Hamptons.

Love Interest (if canon must be accepted by me; if OC must be accepted by creator): Nate Archibald

Friends: Serena van der Woodsen (best and closest friend), Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey, Vanessa Abrams, Lily van der Woodsen

Enemies: Georgina Sparks

Frienemies: Blair Waldorf, Jenny Humphrey

History: Michaela grew up in the Upper East Side, sporting Ralph Lauren and Barney's since she was a toddler. Her parents are both very rich and important in the UES world. James Ropal, her father, is the owner, CEO, and head board member of a large multi-billion dollar industry. Alexandria Ropal, her mother, is of Spanish royalty. She became friends with Nate, Serena, Chuck, and Blair when she entered kindergarten and remained friends with all of them until her freshman year when Michaela told Blair she wanted to become queen once Blair left. This left a rift in their friendship due to the fact that the Queen Bee always chose her successor. Michaela stayed friends with Serena, Nate and Chuck, but continuously grew apart from Blair. Georgina betrayed Michaela when she slept with the guy Michaela liked the second she found out Mic liked him. Since this, Michaela has hated Georgina with a passion. In the past year, when Serena went off to boarding school in Conneticut, Michaela and Chuck started becoming friends with benefits. She enjoys sleeping with him, partly because he makes her feel special and partly because he has been her friend for many years. When Serena returns, Michaela will be quick to welcome her back, and unlike Blair, will treat Dan very nicely and become a close friend with him and soon after Vanessa. Recently, even though she still has sex with Chuck, Michaela has started to see Nate in a new light.

Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this. Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand, Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our it girl mysteriously disappeared for "boarding school?" Just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo Mel. Spotted, Lonely Boy. Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was. But everyone knows Serena and everyone is talking. Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks of this. Sure, they're BFFs, but we all thought Blair's boyfriend Nate had a thing for Serena. And what about Michaela Ropal? With her bestie returning, she just may have a way back into Blair's inner circle.

You Know You Love Me

Gossip Girl

Michaela pulled out her phone to check the latest blast. "Oh my god! You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl!" Is exclaimed.

"Someone saw Serena getting off the train at Grand Central!" Kaity finished, just as surprised. Michaela opened her mouth in shock. She was happy that her best friend was returning, but Serena hadn't even called to let her know.

"Good. Things were starting to get dull around here. Mic, come with me?" Chuck asked, standing up. Michaela smiled and followed him as he led them back into an empty bedroom. He shut the door and touched her face softly. She felt his lips kiss hers and his tongue lap against her own. They moved back until they fell onto the bed. Chuck began to unzip her dress.

Michaela moaned out, "Chuck." as he caressed her lower back and kissed along her collar bone. She sat up and pulled off her dress while at the same time continuing to kiss Chuck. Chuck removed his suit's vest and began to unbutton his shirt. Michaela quickly tore it off him and kissed down his chest. He titled his head back and began to massage her breasts. She unbuttoned his pants then proceeded to undo his zipper. Chuck hopped off the bed and removed both his pants and boxers. "You have protection?" He smirked, yanking a condom out of his pants pocket. He tore the package open and slid it onto his already hard member. After he had it completely on, he climbed back onto the bed and scooted over to Michaela. She had already removed her pink lace bra and underwear. Chuck looked down at her as he carefully entered her. Once he was fully in, he increased his pace. The condom tip ripped just as Chuck climaxed.

"Thank you." Chuck groaned out, withdrawing himself from her and laying on the bed. He laid there for a moment before getting up to put on his clothes. With one last glance at Michaela, he rejoined the party. Michaela waited for about fifteen minutes before redressing herself. She walked back out into the hall just as Serena came up the staircase.

Michaela smiled, "Serena!" She ran over towards her best friend and gave her a hug. "Why didn't you call? I would have come and picked you up."

"Sorry Mic. It was a last minute decision. Have you seen, Blair?" Serena asked, looking around the room for her friend.

Michaela sighed, "She just took Nate into her bedroom." Just then Eleanor called out to Blair that Serena had returned. Within seconds, Nate stormed out of the room, fully dressed in his tux. He smiled at Serena as Blair reentered the room.

"Hi! Serena it's so good to see you!" Blair fake-smiled, hugging her friend tightly. "Come, we're about to have dinner!"

Eleanor interrupted, "I'll set a place for you next to Blair."

"Actually, uhm, there's somewhere I have to go." Serena apologized, turning around to go back down the stairs.

Michaela asked, "Why are you leaving, S?" She was concerned that something was wrong, but didn't want to bring it up in front of all Eleanor's guests.

"I just don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Serena explained, leaving the party. Michaela waved at her as she left.

Blair walked over to Is and Kaity with Michaela close behind. "School? So I guess she's back for good."

Is turned to her and asked, "You didn't know she was coming?"

"Of course I did. I just wanted it to be a surprise." Blair covered, though Michaela knew it was a lie. Serena had not kept in contact with either of them since she left. Chuck smirked at Michaela across the room and tipped his glass to her.

_Word is S bailed on B's party in under ninety seconds and didn't even have one lemon chow. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why'd she leave, why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


End file.
